epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 12: Lord Byron vs Robert Burns
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! This one was going to be a royale, but that didn't really come off. And just as well, as I think it works better like this. We have the very talented Legion writing for Lord Byron today, and he did an amazing job. Seriously, go check out his battles. This battle pits the two legendary Romantic poets Lord Byron and Robert Burns against each other in a rap battle, but whose rhymes will come out on top? Enjoy! Beat: The Castle 'The Battle' 'Lord Byron' (starts at 0:10) You're heading into Darkness, where no man has trod, louse. Let the real Corsair spark this, out-rhyme a little mouse. Known for Scotland? I wouldn't want to be seen there dead! Colder than Chillon, leave a Scottish reviewer seeing red! You claim you've impacted, a Lord at war is what you've awoken! You're hopeless, I'm a Romantic - easily enough leave you broken. I allied with the Shelleys, So Bysshe on your claims of victory. This Vampyre telling - Phantasmagoria more real than your history. When I call for a Moratorium, one motion of mine not contentious. A real Mad Jack in rapping, no Ploughman Poet could prevent this. One blow Ae Fond Kiss gorier, I suggest you stick to Scot odes, son. One for personal European mapping, from Ireland to Greece the Don Juan.‏ 'Robert Burns' (starts at 0:43) Crivvens! Had'st thou but been sae wise, 'stead O daft. Tae challenge the Bard. The original master of the craft! 'Mon then, ya bawbag! I'll knock your best laid schemes aff! Yer English, but, well, your heart, stayed in Greece. I dinnae ken yer mates, but Jings! They cannae draft! Gang awa' frae here, Just leave me in peace. Lord Jimmy, Bonnie George and I shall mak' fair noise. For we're the wee cowran tim'rous Beastie Boys! I'm on the attack! Like a Witch or a Bogie poised. Frae Tam O'Shanter tae Auld Lang Syne. I'm nae Burns speaker at a Supper, I'm the Real McCoy! Yer so salty now, I'll call you Lord Brine. 'Lord Byron' (starts at 1:14) Brine? Hardly. But I do hope you take note of my title. I make art, see? That you understand my actual class is vital. Your rhymes are barren, whilst I'm a Baron on the front lines, dunce. Your luck I'm having, along with your every whimsical Celtic utterance. Revered as a hero in any land, such is the backhand of my Pilgrimage. A Man's a Man for this, you cad! My every line rich as my heritage. The Battle of Lyricmuir's not your fame, so know your chances are zero. The Romanticism is certainly my game, I even invented my own hero! 'Robert Burns' (starts at 1:36) I’ll fair leave thou bloodless wi’ lines sharper than a cutlass. It’s no’ romantic to leave your bairn alone and Lovelace! Yir wee Lamb thinks yer “mad, bad and dangerous to know”? I’ll show you a real affair, you adulterer. Square go! My flyte’s sick like Sepsis. Welcome tae yer gory bed. Scots Wha Hae bin wronged, will set right whit you’ve said. Rabbie B’s about to pit you under Siege like Corinth. Fare thee well, George, and haud yer wheesht wi’ yer mince. 'Poll' WHO WON? Lord Byron Robert Burns 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts